Una loca fiesta de té
by Sabrina Weasley
Summary: Candy disfruta de un día de campo con sus amigas cuando ve pasar a un conejo que dice que se le hace tarde, lo más extraño son los ojos del conejo.


Este fic se escribió como respuesta a un reto de Suno-chan en el foro de Candy Brujas Andrew. El reto consistía en incluir a Anthony como uno de los personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y en un entorno de esta misma obra. Me tocó Anthony como el conejo y el ambiente de la fiesta del té. La obra de Lewis Carroll me encanta así que disfruté mucho este reto. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki, Igarashi y, en este caso las situaciones también, a Lewis Carroll.

* * *

><p>Candy, Annie y Patty habían salido para un día de campo en los jardines de Lakewood. Sus prometidos llegarían hasta el día siguiente a la mansión, habían permanecido en Chicago por los negocios de la familia. Pronto se instalaron debajo de un árbol, después de comer Annie se puso a bordar ¡no quería perder tiempo y quería tener listo su ajuar!, Patty empezó a leer un libro y como Candy no había llevado nada para entretenerse le pidió que leyera en voz alta. La voz de su amiga la arrulló y pronto se quedó dormida.<p>

Un ruido extraño la despertó y descubrió que estaba sola, que raro que no la hubieran despertado, en eso pensaba cuando vio que el extraño ruido provenía de un conejo que iba muy de prisa, revisando su reloj de bolsillo y agitando los guantes que llevaba en la mano. El conejo volteó a verla y gritó

–¡Es tardísimo! –y prosiguió su carrera. Lo que más impactó a Candy no fue que el conejo estuviera vestido, lo cual ya era bastante raro, ni tampoco que pudiera hablar, digo ¿cuántos conejos que hablen conocen?, fueron sus profundos ojos azules ¡eran idénticos a los de Anthony!

Sin perder ni un instante Candy se levantó y corrió detrás del conejo

–¡Anthony!, ¡Anthony! –gritaba.

El conejo se metió hábilmente entre una abertura en los arbustos de la mansión y Candy lo siguió. El conejo ¿o debía decir Anthony?, seguía su desesperada carrera a través de un extraño bosque, que Candy nunca había notado, ni dentro ni fuera de Lakewood. A lo lejos se veía un claro iluminado por faroles festivos que colgaban de los árboles junto con guirnaldas. Cuando se acercó más pudo ver una gran mesa con sillas alrededor, varias teteras humeantes y bandejas con pastelillos. Lo más extraño eran los comensales: un sombrerero con vestimenta estrafalaria y con un par de anteojos que ella conocía y que parecía estar enfrascado en la reparación del reloj de bolsillo del conejo, es decir de Anthony; una liebre elegantemente vestida con una fina camisa de seda que ella ya había visto antes. Y ahí, observando con mirada preocupada su reloj, estaba el conejo. Nadie había reparado en su presencia hasta que la liebre (¿o era Archie?) al hacer ademán de servirse más té, la vio y la saludó.

–Alicia, que bueno que llegas. A tiempo para una taza de té.

–No soy Alicia, soy Candy. ¿Qué pasa Archie?

–Tonterías, claro que eres Alicia y yo soy la liebre de marzo. ¿Quién es Archie?

–Que soy Candy, vengo siguiendo a Anthony.

–¿Quién es Anthony?

–Él –dijo ella señalando al conejo.

El conejo la miró indignado.

–Vaya tontería, yo soy el joker de la baraja de su Alteza Real, la reina de corazones.

El sombrerero soltó una risotada al tiempo que cerraba el reloj y lo arrojaba a su dueño

–Ahí está –dijo el sombrerero, ¿o debía decir el inventor? –, ¡como nuevo!

El conejo atrapó el reloj y, como era de esperarse, al tratar de darle cuerda este explotó, provocando las risas del par de locos y un alarido de susto por parte de él y de Candy. Acto seguido, el propietario del reloj se puso rojo de furia y empezó a gritarles algo sobre reliquias familiares y sobre una reina y sus cabezas. Candy se le unió y entre ambos amenazaban a los anfitriones que seguían retorciéndose de risa. Entre carcajadas el sombrerero con anteojos atinó a decir.

–Vamos, vamos, tranquilos, hay que calmarnos y tomar un poco de té.

–Sí, sí, un poco de té ¡o mejor mucho té! –añadió la elegante liebre.

El conejo muy enfadado replicó

–¡No hay tiempo para té! ¡Se hace tarde, muy tarde!

–¿Tarde para qué? –preguntó Candy, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que el conejo de un salto se perdió en la espesura del bosque. Ella se lanzó de nuevo tras él pero ahora sus anfitriones corrían tras ella.

–¡Alicia, Alicia! ¡No te vayas! ¡Tienes que tomar un poco de té! –vociferaban detrás de ella.

–¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Espérame, por favor!

–¡Es tarde! ¡Es tarde!

–¡Alicia!, ¡tu té! ¡Alicia!

–Candy, Candy, ya es tarde, despierta.

Candy abrió repentinamente los ojos para encontrarse con unos de color azul profundo

–¡Anthony! –exclamó sobresaltada.

–No pequeña, no soy Anthony, soy yo, tu Bert.

Candy miró a su alrededor extrañada, ella seguía recostada bajo el árbol y Albert la abrazaba. Vio los rostros de Annie y Patty inclinados hacia ella, más allá estaban Archie y Stear, todos la miraban preocupados.

–Creo que tenías una pesadilla –aventuró Patty.

–No era una pesadilla, soñé con Anthony, él era un conejo y tú Archie una liebre. Stear era un sombrerero.

–¡Una liebre, yo! Jajaja –rio el chico–, espero al menos haber sido una liebre elegante.

–Sí lo eras.

–Pero que tonterías –intervino Stear–, por cierto Albert, ya está listo el reloj de tu padre –y le arrojó el reloj, el rubio lo atrapó de un movimiento.

–Debemos irnos, ya es hora del té –dijo Annie y se encaminó a la mansión.

–Mejor nos apuramos ¡o la tía abuela nos cortará la cabeza! –dijo Stear al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Patty.

Albert ayudó a Candy a incorporarse, le pasó un brazo encima del hombro y empezaron a caminar. Candy giró el rostro hacia donde había visto pasar a Anthony y juraría que un conejito que pastaba tranquilamente le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y comentar.<p> 


End file.
